Alliances of the Heart
by Soar
Summary: SLASH, MPREG Can Legolas and Aragorn overcome all obstacles in the path to true love. complete
1. Chapter 1

For all those who managed to get to Chapter 23 before Ff.Net decided to remove the story this is just to let you know that you can actually find the story posted on my own site amongst others at   
  
I am currently posting the non NC-17 chapters only so as not to violate Fanfiction.net law. If anyone thinks anything here is pushing the boundaries of NC-17 please be kind and let me know so I can modify it. Thanks  
  
Alliances Of The Heart  
  
Written by Soar  
  
Author's Notes: Please be aware that this is my first foray into slash fiction.   
  
This is an AU story featuring a m/m relationship between Aragorn and Legolas. This will also feature an MPREG later in the story. I have to say this in inspired by all the great mpreg stories I've been reading here lately that have made me look upon Legolas as the perfect candidate to carry Aragorn's child.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a large armchair by a roaring fire a lone figure sat pensively. His thoughts were disturbed however by the entrance of another.  
  
"The preparations are complete my son, all is ready for tonight." Lord Elrond said to his foster son, Aragorn, Crown Prince of Gondor.  
  
Aragorn heaved a sigh.   
  
"Are you sure you wish to go ahead with this my son?" Elrond questioned as he approached the young man.  
  
"No I do not wish to go ahead with this, in much the same way as I do not wish to be crowned King in a few months, yet you and I both know it is necessary. I must be crowned King, and I must marry and beget heirs for the kingdom."   
  
Aragorn rose gracefully from the chair and moved to look out of the windows. A variety of banners hung from every possible place around the castle in preparation for tonight's festivities. Every available potential partner and their families would be here tonight so that the future King of Gondor might choose who would rule at his side.   
  
Aragorn winced as he thought of all the pushy mothers thrusting their children at him in the hopes that their offspring should be the one to capture his interest.  
  
He wished it were not so, and knew that if he so much as hinted it, Lord Elrond would whisk him away to Rivendell, the place where he grew up under the loving hand of the Elven Lord. Then remorse struck him as he remembered the look of relief and joy of the old Steward Denethor's face when Aragorn had arrived a mere year ago to prepare for his crowning upon his reaching the mature age of 25.  
  
The past year has been spent learning the ways of his kingdom, the duties that would be his upon his attaining the crown, and Denethor could not stress enough the need for a partner who would assist him, and provide the heirs his kingdom needed for it's own security. Hence this ball. Mere weeks from his coronation Denethor had suggested that the ball be the perfect opportunity for him to meet someone and for negotiations with the family to begin so that the wedding could be arranged as soon as possible.  
  
Aragorn heaved one more sigh, and then straightening his shoulders turned to face his foster father.  
  
"Well, time is flying, I suppose now would be a good time for me to make myself ready for tonight."  
  
Elrond nodded in acquiescence and left his son to call upon his valet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Aragorn was finally ready to make his entrance things were well underway. He could hear the music being played by a small orchestra, and he resisted the urge to fidget as his herald announced his presence. He heard the music cease and as he stepped out on to the topmost step he felt every pair of eyes turn to face him.  
  
Once again Aragorn asked himself why he hadn't just run away back to Rivendell to live out the rest of his life hunting Orc with his brothers.  
  
He stiffened his resolve and his spine and moved forwards, slowly descending. Out of the corner of his eye he spied some mamas already trying to push their children to the front in order to catch his attention more swiftly. Some young maidens giggled and hid their features behind decorative fans whilst their eyes appraised him.  
  
As Aragorn reached the last few steps he noticed a slight disturbance to his right. He turned and saw a young elf being pushed towards him. However the elf had his head downcast and was subtly trying to resist whoever was pushing him. The blonde head rose for a moment and Aragorn's eyes met a startled blue gaze, and he was held transfixed for a moment by the beautiful creature before him, and then the crowd surged forward once more and the beautiful young elf was lost from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Legolas held back a sigh of impatience as his father once again circled him, checking his outfit with a critical eye.  
  
"Stop slouching Legolas, you are hardly likely to attract any attention for yourself if your posture is slumped."  
  
"Yes Father," Legolas said dutifully and straightened. He resisted the urge to pull his collar away from his throat and scratch at his arms where the much embroidered and bejewelled cloth was itching.   
  
The clothing of course was not his idea. He had asked why he couldn't be allowed to wear a much simpler outfit something more suited to his personality however his father had admonished him, stating that his appearance was a reflection upon the wealth that Mirkwood offered to any who wished to ally with them. Of course the alliance would come through Legolas' marriage. Hence their attendance at this ball. He was the only son of the King of Mirkwood but this was not his only value as outlined by his father.  
  
His father had told him many times of the powerful and dark sorcerer Sauron, and that although the allied men and elves had been victorious against the evil sorcerer an age ago, before Legolas himself had been born, Sauron had had the last laugh. He had cast a powerful spell from which few escaped. The result of which was decreased fertility amongst the elves. Fewer elven children had been born since the war, and fewer still would be born. In an attempt to rectify this, the elves had gathered their own most powerful magic users and a spell was cast to increase the fertility once again. However this was not wholly successful and the results had manifested themselves in a strange way. Fertile elves were still few and far between however the spell had allowed some male elves to become capable of bearing children. This meant of course that any elf capable of bearing children was highly sought after as a partner. Legolas was such an elf.  
  
Legolas regretted that the political aspirations of his father would affect his freedom. He knew that tonight his father would begin the process of finding him a mate. He would have little say in the choice and could only hope that his father had some compassion. Legolas berated himself mentally. His father was not an unfair person; he merely had duties that meant sometimes it was difficult to be a father first. Legolas understood this and resolved to try to do more to assist his father in creating new alliances to protect Mirkwood.  
  
Finally after some adjustments to his outfit Thranduil deemed Legolas ready to be presented to the high society of Middle Earth. He faced his son and a tender look crossed his features.  
  
"I wish this did not have to be so my son. I wish you had the freedom I did in choosing a partner, however the times begrudge us such luxuries and we must do what we can for Mirkwood."  
  
"I know this father, and truly I will do what is best for Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil smiled softly and embraced his only living son and heir. Then just as abruptly he was all business again. He pulled Legolas behind him as they made their way to the ballroom.  
  
They were announced to the already large crowd of noble men and elves. Heads turned to see the King and Crown Prince of Mirkwood, and Legolas became aware of the many lusting gazes set upon him. He felt his father's hand on his arm and drew comfort from the support as they made their way through the crowd. They did not have to wait long until their host made his appearance. Legolas could not see Crown Prince Elessar as he made his entrance. He was far too busy trying to keep his feet and not get separated from his father as Thranduil forced his way through the crowd.  
  
Finally there was a break in the crowd and Legolas found himself face to face with a young man with the most striking eyes that seemed to be changing colour constantly from blue to grey, then his sight of the stranger was gone as the crowds surged forward once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Aragorn held back a frustrated curse as the beautiful creature that had appeared before him disappeared, instead his attention was immediately taken in trying to gracefully fend off giggling young maidens that were thrust at him by their overeager mothers. Thankfully Denethor it seemed had seen his plight and taken pity for suddenly the music started a lively beat and the room cleared to make space for dancing. Seeing his chance to escape the throng for a short time at least Aragorn quickly espied one not so bold young maiden and asked her mother's permission for the maiden in question to join him in a dance. And so it began, Aragorn swept the girl on to the dance floor in a lively dance that did not allow for conversation.  
  
Legolas was not as lucky in having the freedom to choose his dance partner. As soon as the dancing began several people, men and women both approached his father requesting permission for Legolas to join them in a dance. Thranduil seemed to size them up before granting permission to an older gentleman in a very expensive outfit. Legolas was spirited away his hand clasped tightly in one hand and his shoulder gripped firmly in another and Legolas repressed an uncomfortable shudder.   
  
He looked closely at his dance partner. He was an older man with grey just beginning to streak his sandy brown hair and Legolas just stopped himself from curling his lips in disgust as he saw that the hair was slicked back with some form of grease. The man's face had some lines brought with age, but Legolas noted that few of these were around the mouth and eyes, which gave the impression that this man did not laugh or indeed even smile very often. The stranger had cold blue eyes and the elf did not like the way they seemed to roam freely over his body. As his father had noticed, the man's clothes were   
very rich in both taste and cloth and they fit his body outlining his heavy muscular build.  
  
"So young elf, what are you called?" the man asked as they twirled around the room.  
  
"My name is Legolas, lord," Legolas replied.  
  
"Your father is an elf king. A wealthy one they say, and you, are you fertile?" the man asked bluntly his eyes lowering until they centred themselves on Legolas' hips.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth and sent dark thoughts his father's way for allowing this man to dance with him. "I do not see how that is your concern sir," Legolas bit out, an angry flush staining his cheeks.  
  
"It is if I wished to take you on. I require heirs and I cannot afford to tie myself to something that can't breed."  
  
Legolas recoiled in outrage at being described so. "Do not fear that you will have the opportunity to tie yourself to me sir," he responded.  
  
For the first time the man smiled and Legolas did not feel warmed by the cold look in the man's eyes.   
  
"I do not think that the decision will be yours young Prince. It will be between your father and I."  
  
Legolas breathed a silent prayer of relief at the reel finished and he was allowed to move away from the man. He did not look back as he made his way swiftly back to his father's side and did not see the hungry look cast back at him by the man standing still alone on the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Aragorn had enjoyed the lively dance and had been surprised at the skill of his demure looking dance partner. Although his attention had been taken from time to time in a scan of the room attempting to locate the elf that had caught his attention earlier. Then he had caught a glimpse of the elf dancing with his cousin Boromir. As soon as the dance ended Aragorn had bowed politely to his partner before returning her to her mother's side. He then moved over to Lord Elrond who was standing at the side of the room with a small group of older elves. Elrond noticed his foster son approach and excused himself from   
his friends before making his way over to join Aragorn.  
  
"What is it my son?" the older elf questioned.  
  
"Did you see the elf who was dancing with Boromir?" Aragorn got out immediately, his face alight with the anticipation of putting an identity to the heavenly body.  
  
Elrond frowned in concentration casting his mind back to his perusal of the dancers. He recalled Boromir dancing with a blonde elf, then recollection hit him and he smiled. "Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
Aragorn repeated the name softly with wonder, "Legolas... He is unattached?" Aragorn questioned worriedly.  
  
Elrond laughed, "Indeed, I believe his father has brought him here tonight in the hopes of finding his son a husband or wife, so that he may build a stronger alliance for his kingdom." Elrond pasted a nonchalant look upon his face as he slyly added, "Gondor is very close to Mirkwood, it would be a fruitful alliance... and I have heard Prince Legolas is fertile."  
  
Aragorn looked sharply at his father, and Elrond laughed at the expression of suspicion on the young man's face. Then Aragorn smiled.  
  
"It would indeed be a fruitful alliance." He then turned quickly on his heel and went in search of the young elven Prince.   
  
He was disappointed though as he noticed that Legolas was already back out on the dance floor, this time leading a young elven maiden around in a more sedate dance. His own attention was caught by another young maiden who was pushed towards him by her mother. Aragorn smiled politely and caught the girl as she stumbled slightly before leading her out into the centre of the ballroom.  
  
This remained the same for the next two hours as both Legolas and Aragorn were engaged for every dance. Finally a break came when Aragorn spotted Legolas standing in a corner alone, trying to merge himself into the shadows, he noted that Legolas' father was nowhere to be found and he swiftly excused himself from an approaching mother dragging her daughter reluctantly along. He moved quickly to the food table and grabbed a selection of what was on offer before he made his way to Legolas' corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Legolas was startled when he noticed someone approach. He sighed and tried to think of a reason to be excused, then he saw the approaching figure. It was the young man he had seen earlier. He took in the appearance of the simple outfit of dark blue velvet. The leggings encased strong muscular looking thighs, and the tunic hugged the strong, yet not overly built body of the young man. The man had dark hair falling to his shoulders. But Legolas was immediately transfixed by the warm blue eyes that met his, and he felt himself smiling shyly.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk outside and partake of some food?" the young man asked.  
  
Legolas spared a guilty thought for his father and then decided to blow caution to the winds as he nodded his agreement and walked to the large glass doors that led out into the gardens. Immediately the noise from inside was muted and Legolas smiled in happy relief as he felt a cooling breeze across his face. It was already twilight and the garden was lit with a multitude of lanterns all subtly placed.  
  
Aragorn led the elf to a small, secluded bench where they both sat. He placed the plate of food between them and turned to face the elven Prince.  
  
"What is your name fair creature?" he asked the Prince before him, not wanting to reveal that he had already asked after the elf.  
  
"I am called Legolas," Legolas replied blushing at the compliment, "It means Greenleaf in the elven tongue," he offered. "And by what name should I address you?"  
  
Aragorn smiled in wonder that this Prince did not know who he was, that he was Prince Elessar future King of Gondor, raised by Lord Elrond in Rivendell. "You may call me Aragorn," he said simply. Then offered the Prince some food.  
  
Legolas took a small sweetmeat from the plate, which Aragorn held out to him, and took a small bite, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. When he opened his eyes again he stilled as he noticed Aragorn staring at him with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked shyly.  
  
Aragorn seemed to come out of a trance at the sound of the Prince's voice. "It is simply that I am transfixed by the pleasure you take in simply eating."  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "You too would take pleasure if you had not eaten since breakfast."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Then please by all means sate your hunger now for I would not wish you to fade away before my very eyes."  
  
Legolas grinned and the two sat in a companionable silence as they ate all the food that Aragorn had gathered. Once they had finished Aragorn addressed the elf once more.  
  
"I would take you back inside and ask you to dance, but I fear that as soon as we step into the room we will be separated by the large crowd of your admirers who also seek to take a turn with you." Aragorn said with a mock forlorn expression on his face.  
  
"Then perhaps you should ask me to dance outside where we cannot be disturbed," Legolas suggested boldly.  
  
Aragorn laughed and pulled the elf to his feet. They heard the muted sound of the orchestra inside as they moved close together and moved gently but moved more to a rhythm from within themselves.  
  
Legolas felt a flush start at the tips of his ears that spread all the way to his toes as he was pulled close against the body of Aragorn. The stronger slightly taller man made him feel small and protected as the strong arms encircled him, and he succumbed to temptation as he laid his head softly on the mans shoulder.  
  
Aragorn grinned to himself as Legolas' head met his shoulder and his arms tightened slightly to press the elf closer. They stayed like that for some time, until a shout interrupted them.  
  
"Legolas!" A voice called.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas' start at the voice and the elf in his arms immediately pulled away, quickly adjusting his clothes to make sure his appearance was still presentable. The voice came closer, and Legolas looked at Aragorn.  
  
"It is my father. I must go," he said with regret before swiftly running around the corner.  
  
Aragorn looked after the departing figure of the Prince, and decided that tomorrow he would ask Denethor to approach the King of Mirkwood to make his interest in a marriage alliance known. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Legolas rounded the corner and quickly schooled his countenance to reveal nothing of his pounding heart and heightened senses.  
  
"Father," he called.  
  
"Ah there you are," Thranduil said finally spotting his wandering son. "Where have you been? I have been searching all over for you."  
  
"I was merely taking a stroll in the garden to refresh myself. It is somewhat more crowded inside than we are used to."  
  
"True," Thranduil said grimacing. "I cannot say that I understand why the race of men must enclose themselves so and in such large numbers."  
  
Legolas nodded his agreement. "What reason did you have in seeking me out father?" he questioned.  
  
"Ah, yes, I merely came to collect you so that we may retire. The festivities seem to be winding down. There is no reason for us to remain, besides you must be sorely in need of rest my son. I scarce saw you without a partner tonight." Thranduil's face softened. "You have done well tonight my son. I think Mirkwood's future looks bright."  
  
Legolas smiled, "I too hope that is the case," he said thinking of the man whose arms he had just left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Aragorn did not remain in the gardens for long after Legolas had taken his leave. He soon made his way to his own rooms, however he knew that sleep would not be swift in claiming him this night. His mind was too full of the image of Legolas, his eyes closed as he savoured the first bite of a sweet meat.   
  
Aragorn knew that he wished for nothing more than to see that look upon Legolas' face once more, but filled with desire for himself.  
  
Aragorn was not the only one that night with his thoughts centred on the Elven Prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Morning came swiftly and Aragorn made his way to the smaller more private dining room of the royal family. Both his father and Denethor would be joining him this morning, and he could not wait to make his intentions towards Legolas known to them both. He could then leave Denethor to handle negotiations with Legolas' father whilst he spent time with the Prince himself. He grinned to himself.  
  
He was still grinning as he entered the dining room and saw his foster father and Lord Denethor already eating.  
  
"Good morning to you both," he said warmly.  
  
Elrond looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It appears that someone is in a very good mood this morning. Pray tell what has you in such high spirits. Could it be that Aragorn has found himself a potential mate, and after only one night of the festivities?"  
  
Aragorn grinned, and laughed outright when he saw the perplexed look on Denethor's face. He sat down next to his father, and started heaping food onto his plate, his appetite very much awoken.  
  
"Denethor, I wish to get married," he said solemnly to the old Steward.  
  
Denethor's look of confusion deepened. "But…"  
  
Aragorn grinned, "You must go to King Thranduil this very morning and inform him that Prince Elessar of Gondor wishes to pay court to his son, Prince Legolas, with the final outcome being marriage and the securing of heirs for both Gondor and Mirkwood in an alliance of marriage."  
  
Denethor's mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times before he seemed capable of speech. "Very well," he said.  
  
Aragorn smiled satisfied, and ignored Elrond's amused look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Legolas made his way to the training grounds looking in particular for a quiet space in which to practice his archery. He was rewarded with an empty enclosure with targets at the far end. Legolas took a position as far from the target as he could.  
  
He took some arrows from his quiver and stuck them into the ground before him, then stretched both his muscles and his bow by pulling back on the string until he was satisfied of his readiness. He then pulled one of the arrows from the ground and nocked his bow. He looked ahead to the target, his elven eyesight giving him a natural advantage. He could see the centre of the target clearly. He pulled back until his bowstring was taut, and took careful aim. Then he released the arrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Aragorn had finally tracked down his wayward quarry. He came across Legolas alone in an archery enclosure. He had been about to call out to the young elf when he noticed the fierce concentration that consumed Legolas so he watched instead.  
  
His gaze took in the perfect archers stance, the tall lean body of the elf stretched taut by the act of readying his arrow for release. Then the arrow was released.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"That was wonderful," a voice called out from behind, and Legolas spun in surprise.   
  
He had been so deep in concentration that he had been unaware of the presence of anyone else. Then he saw who was standing there and he felt his heart begin to pound for a different reason. A gentle flush stole across his features.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you," Aragorn said as he walked over to Legolas. "You are very skilled," Aragorn commented whilst gesturing to the arrow that had hit the target dead centre.  
  
Legolas blushed further and lowered his eyes slightly. "Thank you, 'tis the product of centuries of practice."   
  
"I forget looking at you, that you must have lived for a very long time, yet you look no older than I, younger even."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I am indeed nearing my 2000th birthday. Although that is still a very young age for an elf. In human years I suppose it would relate to one just coming into manhood."  
  
"You must have seen much of this world in your years," Aragorn asked as he sat down on the grass gesturing for Legolas to join him.  
  
"Not very much. My life has been one of duty with strong ties to Mirkwood. I have very rarely been outside the borders of our kingdom. There is much still I would like to see. Perhaps one day, if fate allows…" Aragorn noted the wistful expression on Legolas' face.  
  
"Indeed, perhaps you shall. Mayhap one day sooner than you think," Aragorn said with a grin. "Come, let us wander the streets if Minas Tirith, and be free of these castle walls and our burdens for a short time."  
  
Aragorn stood and held out his hand to the elf. Legolas hesitated momentarily and then grasped it firmly rising to his feet and following the young man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, entered the guest chambers of King Thranduil. The King sat near the open window with a scribe from his party at his side. He saw Denethor and signalled for the scribe to leave.  
  
"Lord Denethor, a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my chambers?" Thranduil smiled in greeting.  
  
Lord Denethor bowed slightly in deference to Thranduil's royal status. "I come bearing a message from Prince Elessar, future King of Gondor."  
  
Thranduil sat straighter in his chair and intrigued expression on his face. "Then please by all means let us hear the message."  
  
Denethor smiled, "His Highness Prince Elessar wishes to pay his regards to His Majesty King Thranduil of Mirkwood and asks leave to court his son, Prince Legolas. He hopes to forge an alliance through the bond of marriage. He believes that a united Gondor and Mirkwood can stand strong against the darkness that plagues both our borders. The fruits of such a union would of course become heirs to both Gondor and Mirkwood."  
  
Denethor bowed again at the end of his message, and looked to the Elvish King for his reaction.  
  
Thranduil laughed. "Excellent. Of course, such a union would indeed be most advantageous to us both. Very well, Prince Elessar has leave to court my son. Will he take part in the arrangement of the marriage?"  
  
Denethor smiled wryly. "Indeed, that would be a miraculous event. Prince Elessar wishes that we arrange the marriage between ourselves so that he may spend more time with his intended."  
  
"Very well, that is doubtless best. When does he wish the event to take place?" Thranduil asked, his mind already moving on to arrangements that would have to be made for the union of his son to the Prince of Men.  
  
"Prince Elessar will be crowned King in three weeks, he would prefer that the ceremony took place a few days before the actual coronation so that the kingdom already has the security of knowing it's King has a partner to aid him in the affairs of state, and has the means with which to beget heirs. It also means that Prince Legolas will be crowned as Elessar's married partner on the same day. You may say killing two birds with one stone."  
  
Thranduil nodded in agreement. "That is a very short time, nevertheless, there should be no problem with this. Come let us discuss this further."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Aragorn grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him along as he spotted a street vendor selling hot pies.   
  
"Hot pies Sir?" the vendor asked as Aragorn perused the selection.  
  
"Two hot sweet pies please," Aragorn requested. He handed over a few coins in payment and took the pies, handing one to Legolas. "Try it," he urged. "These are some of the finest sweet pies in all of Gondor."  
  
Legolas took a bite out of his pie, trying to stop the filling from falling out. "Indeed it is very good," he said as he took another bite, and Aragorn thought that he had never wished to be a pie so much, as the hot pastry filled the mouth of the elf.  
  
They continued to walk the streets amongst the citizens of Minas Tirith. Aragorn pointed out many places of interest. The day was spent companionably as Aragorn showed Legolas the sights of the city and Legolas talked about his own forest home and how very different it was to the city of men.  
  
The hours passed and the sun finally began its descent. Legolas looked regretfully at the sunset.  
  
"I have enjoyed myself greatly today Aragorn, I wish it did not have to end, however I must return to the palace. My father will wish me to attend dinner with him, and he will begin to look for me soon if I have not returned."  
  
"Very well, come, I will escort you back to the palace." Aragorn led them back through the streets.   
  
He had enjoyed Legolas' company today, and was glad that the plain cloth of his clothes and cloak lent him a certain air that left him unrecognised by the population of the town. The guards of course were under no such misapprehensions, yet they also knew the ways of their Prince, and merely stood to attention as he passed through the gates with his Elven guest.  
  
Aragorn took Legolas straight up to the corridor of the palace assigned to King Thranduil's party for the duration of their stay. Fortunately there seemed to be nobody around and Aragorn grasped Legolas' hand before he could enter the corridor.  
  
Legolas looked back questioningly at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye for now," Aragorn explained.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Indeed, it is goodbye but only for a short time I hope." His eyes shone brightly as he smiled warmly at Aragorn.   
  
Aragorn felt that he could drown in the depths of Legolas' eyes and before conscious reasoning could take over his actions he had pulled Legolas closer. Legolas, startled by the action made no move to resist and suddenly found himself pressed against the man's hard body. A hand moved to the back of his head and a slight pressure brought him forward.   
  
Then his lips touched Aragorn's and all thought fled from the elf's mind except for the pleasure he received from the gentle caress of Aragorn's lips as they moved against his own. He moaned softly and Aragorn took advantage. The man's tongue tentatively broached the lips of the elf, until a tentative touch in return emboldened him.  
  
They kissed until the need for air forced them apart. Aragorn looked at the flushed features of the elf, the swollen lips and the eyes with large dark pupils almost engulfing the deep blue iris, and smiled. Legolas smiled sweetly back at him, until a noise startled him.  
  
"Aragorn, I must go," he whispered.  
  
"Very well Prince of Mirkwood, but know that this will continue," he warned, and was satisfied when the blush on Legolas' cheeks became a crimson stain that extended to the points of his ears.  
  
Legolas nodded, and then turned away to enter the guest corridor. He looked back once to see Aragorn still standing where he had left him before he entered his father's room.  
  
Thranduil was sitting reading a book, and as Legolas entered he smiled and placed the book down.  
  
"Good news my son, I have found you a husband."  
  
The world fell from beneath Legolas' feet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Legolas was speechless.  
  
Thranduil took pity on his son, seeing the shock and confusion that were expressed on the younger elf's face. "Come my son, sit."  
  
Legolas allowed himself to be led over to the chair and sat.  
  
"A husband? But it has been only one night," he managed finally.  
  
"One night is enough," Thranduil stated.  
  
And indeed Legolas had to agree. One night had been more than enough for him to fall completely for the young man Aragorn. Ai, Aragorn, Legolas thought to himself. How to tell his father about his hopes.  
  
"Father," he began hesitantly. "Last night, at the ball, I met someone, a young man. We spent much of the day talking and wandering the streets of Minas Tirith."  
  
Thranduil frowned, this was an unforeseen complication, yet he did not wish to cause pain to his son. "What was this young man called?" he questioned, in the hopes that the young man would be Elessar and save them all some bother.  
  
"He is called Aragorn," Legolas said smiling, and Thranduil noticed the starry expression in the eyes of his son.  
  
"He gave you no title, no claim to nobility?" Thranduil queried.  
  
Legolas bit his lip and frowned. "None," he admitted.  
  
Thranduil sighed, "Then he is most likely no one of importance." Thranduil held up his hand to forestall the denial that was about to burst from Legolas' lips. "I am sorry my son, but in the society of men, they value station and rank more than we elves do. Had he been anyone of importance I am sure that he would have made this known to you." Thranduil saw the dejection come over his son as his shoulders slumped and his face fell. "I am sorry my son, yet you know why it was we came to this event. We must forge a strong alliance, and this marriage will do just that."  
  
Legolas looked up and sighed. "To whom am I to be wed father?"  
  
King Thranduil smiled again, "To Prince Elessar of Gondor. 'Tis only fitting of course that a Prince of Mirkwood be married to his equal in rank. I spoke to Lord Denethor earlier today so that we could begin making the arrangements, the ceremony is to take place in just a short time from now, before the Prince's coronation. It was agreed of course that heirs were important, and the offspring that you create between you would be heirs to both Mirkwood and Gondor."  
  
Legolas froze, a thought coming back to him of a man holding him tightly as they danced, and asking in a blunt and cruel voice if he was fertile. No, Legolas though to himself. It cannot be that the very man to whom he had been promised for the first dance was Prince Elessar. Legolas felt his mind recoil in horror.  
  
Thranduil had not noticed the sudden change in his son as he continued to talk about arrangements for the wedding. Finally though he noticed that no response had been forthcoming to his last question.  
  
"Legolas, can you hear me? What is wrong?"  
  
Legolas shook himself free of the despair that threatened to pull him under, and focused again on his father. "I am sorry father. I was merely overwhelmed by how fast this is all to take place. I had expected lengthy negotiations with a return to Mirkwood."  
  
Thranduil frowned, "I too had not expected things to occur this swiftly. I should hazard a guess that Prince Elessar is eager to create stability for his kingdom by begetting an heir as soon as possible after his coronation." Thranduil noticed Legolas blanch. He pulled the young elf up into an embrace. "I am sorry my son. I forget sometimes that this is not the fate of your own making. I regret the necessity, please forgive an old elf. I do want you to be happy." Thranduil noticed Legolas' silence and paused. He pushed Legolas away slightly so that he could look at his face. "Will this arrangement suit you my son. If it makes you so unhappy I will call of the agreement with Prince Elessar, and we will look for an alliance elsewhere. I do not wish you to fall into grief over this arrangement."  
  
Legolas forced a smile for his father. "Nay, t'will be alright father. I merely need a little time to get used to the idea."  
  
Thranduil smiled once more. "Very well. Lord Denethor and I will carry out the arrangements between us, you must relax and enjoy your last days of freedom," Thranduil joked, not realising how very true Legolas thought those words to be.   
  
"If that is all father, I think I will retire to my room for a while. I have much to think about."   
  
Thranduil nodded, then a thought occurred to him. "Legolas." The younger elf paused in the doorway. "Next time you go wandering outside the gates of the palace make sure you take your body guard with you. We do not know the dangers that are to be found outside the palace walls. I know you can defend yourself," he said cutting of his son's rebuttal, "However an elf alone outside of the palace can easily be outnumbered. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes father," Legolas muttered sullenly and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Aragorn barely remembered making his way back to his rooms his head was so high in the clouds. He entered his private sitting chambers, and was brought up short by the sight of his foster father sitting at ease munching from a small plate of sweet treats.  
  
"Father!" Aragorn exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"My son," Elrond acknowledged. "How was your day?"  
  
Aragorn grinned, "Wonderful. It was without doubt one of the happiest days of my life."  
  
"So I would be correct in my assumption that you spent your day with Legolas."  
  
Aragorn felt a blush steal across his face and cursed himself. His foster father was still the only person with the ability to embarrass him so, or to make him feel as though he were still a young child. Which Aragorn reflected he would probably always be to Elrond, not even considering the age difference, how could you possibly not be reduced to a child like state by someone who had nursed your childhood ailments, not to mention changing the soiled undergarments of a baby.  
  
"I took Legolas with me into Minas Tirith," he said finally. "We spent the day wandering the city."   
  
"Ah, then I think you will appreciate my news."  
  
Aragorn looked at Elrond with interest. "What news?"  
  
"I was speaking with Lord Denethor a short time ago. He informed me that he spoke to King Thranduil this morning."  
  
Aragorn felt his breath catch in his chest and his heart began to drum out a more rapid beat. "And?"  
  
Elrond smiled, "He has given you permission to wed his son. Congratulations Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn could not restrain the excited exclamation of joy.  
  
"I see this is indeed good news," Elrond said wryly with a fond smile on his face as he watched Aragorn dance about the room.  
  
Aragorn laughed, "I was in error with my earlier statement. This is definitely the happiest day of my life thus far."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Thranduil looked up in surprise as Lord Denethor's elder son Boromir was announced.   
  
"Your Highness," Boromir began, bowing to Mirkwood's King.  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" Thranduil queried placing aside the book he had been reading.  
  
"I have come to ask your leave to pay court to your son," Boromir stated formally.  
  
Thranduil smiled gently. "I thank you Lord Boromir, however I regret that a marriage union has already been arranged for my son."  
  
Boromir's face tightened and he tensed for a moment. Then he forced a smile. "I see. May I enquire as to who the fortunate person is?"  
  
Thranduil frowned. "Unfortunately it has been agreed at this time that the union will remain something of a secret until a public announcement is made. I must ask that you keep this information to yourself."  
  
"Of course," Boromir stated, and then bowed again. "Very well your highness, since my visit has not met with the ending I had hoped I will take my leave of you. Have I your permission to call upon and pay my regards to your son?"  
  
"I am afraid that my son is at rest presently. You will no doubt see him at dinner tonight."  
  
"Very well, I thank you for your time," Boromir said and left.  
  
Thranduil sat thinking for a moment. Surely today must have set a record for the most marriage proposals one person could receive. Thranduil smiled to himself. Legolas of course was no ordinary elf, something everybody must have noticed, that was explanation enough for the attention he had received. However Thranduil was happy with the way events had occurred and was satisfied that the coming alliance with Gondor was in the best interest of both kingdoms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Things had not gone according to plan. He had hoped to be among the first to pay court to the Elven Prince, and yet he found that someone had gotten there before him. He had to find out to whom Prince Legolas was now engaged. Once he knew for sure there were ways and means to attempt to dissolve the engagement.   
  
After thinking about this for a moment the dark figure strode off into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After Aragorn had retired to his room to freshen up before dinner, and after King Thranduil had dispatched Boromir, Legolas remained lying on his bed quietly thinking about the hand fate had dealt him.   
  
How can it be, he thought, that the Valar would lead me to Aragorn only to separate us with this alliance. Surely life could not be this cruel. Truly this was a difficult thing he must undergo, to forge a strong alliance Legolas knew that his marriage with Prince Elessar must proceed as planned. He could not have lived with his own sense of guilt had he sacrificed his people's needs over his own. So how was he to get through this and endure?   
  
Legolas knew the answer was simple and yet in itself difficult. He must not see Aragorn again. To cut himself off so abruptly would cause him heartache yet this would be nothing in comparison to the heartache he would suffer should he allow himself to grow even more attached to the young man.   
  
A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter," he called out.   
  
Legolas' personal bodyguard opened the door, "Legolas, your father bids you prepare yourself for this evenings dinner and meet him in the drawing room."   
  
Legolas nodded his acknowledgment and rose from the bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Thranduil stopped his pacing as the door opened and his son entered. He was momentarily taken aback by the resemblance Legolas bore to his mother, and he felt a twinge in his ancient heart at her loss shortly after Legolas' birth.   
  
The tragic loss of his mother had left Legolas with only one parent. Thranduil had tried very hard to become both parents to the young elf, yet oftentimes affairs of state and threats from Mirkwood's borders would draw him away. Thranduil considered the sacrifices that the Royal House of Oropher had been asked to make throughout the ages, he hoped that it would end with the sacrifice Legolas was about to make.   
  
With an ease born of much practice Thranduil's face revealed nothing of his thoughts.   
  
"You are rested my son?" he asked instead.   
  
"Yes father, and I have been giving much thought to this marriage. I am glad that it is to take place so swiftly, for then we can concentrate on the threats that our united borders face." Legolas forced a smile for his fathers benefit. "Besides, time passes so swiftly for an elf that it will be no time at all before my husband is old and grey. Then with our alliance secured by the heirs I hope to conceive I can return to Mirkwood." Legolas' smile was genuine this time, only to be dissolved by his father's next words.   
  
Thranduil's face expressed it's surprise, "But my son, I thought you knew. Prince Elessar is half elven, he will live for many thousands of years yet if he is not already immortal."   
  
Legolas blanched, "I was not… I did not know of this," he managed finally.   
  
Thranduil looked sharply at his son. "Legolas are you very sure that you wish to proceed with this. There is still time for us to call off this engagement if you feel it will not suit."   
  
Legolas shook his head, "Nay, nay. Tis not what I was expecting but it does not change the fact that this alliance is the best hope for Mirkwood and Gondor. I will marry the Prince."   
  
"Very well. Then come, we will attend dinner. I must tell you now, that the engagement is to be kept secret until such time as a public announcement is made by Lord Denethor. We will therefore not be sitting at the high table with the Prince and his family."   
  
Legolas breathed a small sigh of relief, and prayed that his father had not noticed. Thranduil had already turned away and motioned for the young elf to join him as they made their way to the dining room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Aragorn had been seated for some time in the dining hall, he had been anxiously searching out his intended with no luck thus far.   
  
"You will cause serious harm to your neck if you continue to twist it in that fashion," Elrond pointed out from his seat next to the young man.   
  
Aragorn sighed in frustration. "He is not here yet."   
  
"Patience Estel, he will attend with his father, until such time you must not make your affections so obvious, this engagement is still very much a secret after all."   
  
"I know, I know, but it is so very hard. Even these coming days in which I have to wait before I can claim him will wear thin on my patience."   
  
Elrond smiled in amusement, "And yet you have no means of making time run more swiftly so I suggest you adopt some of your mother's infamous patience very quickly before your head explodes."   
  
Aragorn laughed. "Very well, from now until my wedding I shall be a paragon of elven virtues."   
  
Elrond snorted, "That I will believe only when I have witnessed it with my own keen eyes."   
  
A sudden murmur broke out, and Aragorn along with Elrond turned to see who was the centre of attention. And his breath caught in his throat, for there standing to the right and slightly behind his father stood the object of his affections.  
  
"He's here." Aragorn murmured.  
  
Aragorn greedily took in every detail of Legolas' appearance, from the rich blue overtunic to the paler blue leggings that encased his long legs. The shining blonde hair that fell past Legolas' shoulders and gleamed in the candlelight of the hall, pulled back only into two braids on either side of his head.  
  
Aragorn's eyes came upon Legolas' face, and across the room their eyes met. Aragorn felt sparks fly from his own body and imagined that he could see them cross over to the elven prince, for Legolas seemed to shiver slightly at that very moment.  
  
A slight nudge from Thranduil broke the connection and Legolas was ushered to take his seat with the rest of his party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
As Legolas had entered the dining hall he had almost immediately felt Aragorn's presence and had no trouble in searching out the young man. Aragorn was dressed again in a dark but simple outfit, which flattered his muscular physique. But it was not Aragorn's outfit that caught his gaze, it was the brilliance of the eyes that met his own. Legolas felt stunned by the impact of that gaze and shivered slightly.   
  
A slight nudge brought back awareness of his surroundings, and Legolas was subtly pushed along to their dining table.  
  
"Come Legolas," Thranduil murmured, "You can moon after your betrothed later."  
  
Legolas started, then noticed that Aragorn was seated at the high table, but in the seat of honour sat Lord Denethor and to his right was the cold eyed man, Prince Elessar. This reminder of his fate had the same effect upon him as that which cold water seemed to have on the race of men.  
  
"Elbereth give me strength," he whispered, sending a prayer to the brightest of the Valar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dinner seemed to pass torturously slowly to Aragorn, he was eager for everyone to move to the more informal setting of the gardens so that he might get Legolas to himself for a moment.  
  
At last the final course was cleared and people began to move from their seats and make their way through the large open doors that led to the garden's main lawn.  
  
Aragorn waited for Legolas and his father to join the groups outside before he too made his way outside. He was going to allow nothing to delay his mission, and gently rebuffed any advances that were made towards him.   
  
He finally spotted Legolas, he was talking with Lord Gafen and his daughter. Aragorn took a quiet spot near some trees at the edge of the lawn and waited for Legolas to conclude his conversation before he swept in to lead the Elven Prince away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Life as an Elven Prince, must be somewhat different from that of the mortal nobility," Lord Gafen stated.  
  
Legolas smiled. "In some ways yes it is very different. I mean no offence but we elves do not feel the need to stamp our mark onto every part of our territory, we much prefer to converse with nature and live in harmony with our home. Yet having said that I think that anyone in a position of responsibility feels the weight of it constantly. The fact that we are immortal simply allows us more time to correct any mistakes we make."  
  
Both Lord Gafen and his daughter Daela laughed lightly.  
  
"I think then, that you would very much appreciate our home. We live very close to a large forest and much of the wildness of it all attempts to encroach onto my estates."  
  
Legolas smiled apologetically, "Indeed, I believe I would find that very much appealing, and perhaps one day I shall see it, however I fear duty will be keeping me busy for some time."   
  
"So I hear," Lord Gafen stated with a smile. "I approached your father yesterday, I had hoped to perhaps introduce you to my daughter in a more familiar way, if you understand me." Legolas nodded and noticed the slight blush that rose on the cheeks of Daela. However she kept her gaze downcast. "I was informed, that you were no longer unattached, although the announcement had yet to made. May I enquire as to who is the lucky person?"   
  
"I am afraid, that I have been commanded to silence on the matter, at least until such time as an announcement is formally made," Legolas replied hesitantly.  
  
Lord Gafen smiled, "I understand of course, however you and your new marriage partner will forever be welcome to our home."  
  
Legolas bowed formally, "I thank you my lord. Now if you might excuse me, I must seek out my father."  
  
Lord Gafen nodded, and Legolas made his way towards the edge of the lawn searching the mass of people for his father's presence. He was therefore caught unawares by the hand that grabbed his arm and dragged him in between the trees.  
  
"Shhh, be easy," a familiar voice said in response to his initial struggles.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I merely took advantage of an opportunity to get you to myself," Aragorn said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
Legolas felt a twinge of guilt. "This is not right," he began, "How will this look to all the people out there?"  
  
Aragorn frowned, he had not really given much thought to that, Denethor had recommended that this engagement be kept as secret as possible until the actual event was to take place. His behaviour may give the old crony's something to gossip about.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas," he apologised, "I did not give thought to the consequences, I wanted only to spend time with you."  
  
A look of sorrow passed swiftly over Legolas' features, gone so quick Aragorn had not even noticed it. "I fear that all too soon, this sort of thing will be impossible," he said thinking of his upcoming marriage to Prince Elessar.  
  
Aragorn was puzzled. It was true that once they were married state affairs would take up much of their time, and there would be certain types of behaviour that might be deemed inappropriate. But still he was sure that once Legolas was his partner people would excuse some of the behaviour that occurred with all newlyweds. He dismissed the whole thing from his mind and instead focused on the beautiful creature in front of him.  
  
"I had feared tonight that you would not be attending the evening meal, so late did you make your appearance."  
  
It was Legolas' turn to frown. "We were only very slightly late, in truth it was my fault, I had lain down to take a short rest before the meal and was somewhat rushed then in my preparations to make myself ready."  
  
"I am sure that you could emerge from a bog and still dazzle everyone with your beauty and splendour." Aragorn said breathily, his hand reaching out to caress the elf's cheek.  
  
Another thought occurred to Legolas. "Were you seated on the high table next to Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, I have known him all my life. In fact I was raised in Rivendell before my duties to the dunedain called me away. Lord Elrond has always treated me as one of his own."  
  
"I see. I have not visited Imladris, although I have heard many tales of its beauty, and of the beauty of the Evenstar."  
  
"Arwen? I suppose she is pretty, but I have always seen her as my sister, even in some ways I suppose a surrogate mother, since my own perished shortly after I was born. She, and my brothers Elladan, and Elrohir, have an annoying habit of reminding me of all the things they did to me as a child whenever they feel I am getting above myself," he said with a rueful laugh.  
  
"They sound wonderful. You are very lucky to have such a loving family. I am an only child. My mother also was lost to me shortly after my birth. My father has done his best to be both parents to me, but his responsibilities have oftentimes pulled him away. Still I know I am loved," Legolas said softly.  
  
"You are indeed loved," Aragorn whispered, and leaned in to join his lips to that of the elf.  
  
"Legolas," a voice called out.  
  
Aragorn grinned as he moved away from Legolas, "That is an annoying habit your father has."  
  
Legolas smiled and watched Aragorn disappear before remembering that he had forgotten to tell Aragorn that they must not see each other again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Once Aragorn left Legolas he walked slowly back to his rooms. His thoughts however were not on his passage through the palace, and he was therefore surprised when he walked into his cousin Boromir. He smiled in greeting.  
  
"Boromir, why are you not outside with our guests?" Aragorn enquired.  
  
"I might ask the same of you cousin," the older man responded, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I tire of these events, the endless socialising. I long for the coming weeks to pass swiftly," Aragorn said with a hint of frustration.  
  
Boromir frowned, "You wish for the crown this much?"  
  
Aragorn looked confused, "Not at all, ah I see, your father has not spoken to you yet, well I think no harm will come of it if I tell you cousin. I am engaged to Mirkwood's Prince, we are to be married shortly before my coronation." Aragorn missed the look of shock that came upon his cousin's face, so absorbed was he in picturing Legolas in his mind.  
  
"So you are the one," Boromir muttered under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" Aragorn asked, coming back to himself.  
  
Boromir looked up startled. "Nay, nay, I was just thinking of the news you just gave me. I am sure the union will be a fruitful one." Boromir said and then excused himself.  
  
Aragorn shook his head slightly at Boromir's behaviour and then carried on towards his rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Once Aragorn had left Legolas had headed towards the direction his father's voice came from.  
  
"Father, I am here," he called out.  
  
"Ah Legolas, come, I have had enough of the company of men this evening, let us retire to our rooms, where we can pass the time with elven music and songs.  
  
Legolas smiled, and followed his father. The rest of the evening was spent with members of their group taking turns to play instruments and to sing, well-known songs of their people. King Thranduil even gave voice to a few tunes. Legolas succeeded in putting Aragorn and his forthcoming marriage to Prince Elessar, from his mind for a short time as he took his turn and sang of the long gone good times in Greenwood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Over the following week Aragorn was frustrated in his attempts to spend time with Legolas, as the elven Prince was for the most part closeted with his father and their retinue whilst plans were carried out for the wedding. An entire wardrobe had to be created for the Prince for his new role as the married partner of Prince Elessar. Much of Legolas' own clothes, both casual and formal were still in Mirkwood, and would be sent along after his father had returned home.  
  
Legolas stood patiently through many sittings with his tailor for both his new wardrobe and the outfit he would be wearing for the wedding ceremony itself. However as time passed and the date of the wedding drew ever closer Legolas' patience began to wear thin.  
  
"Father please, can I just go out for some archery practice? I have spent this past week standing here to play pincushion for Geldwyn, I would just like some time outside." Legolas asked pleadingly.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Very well my son, go outside, but please remember that there is still so much to do and time is flying."  
  
"Yes father I understand, and have I not been the soul of patience whilst you rush around me trying to prepare everything in time," Legolas said with a teasing smile.  
  
Thranduil answered with a smile of his own. "Insolent young pup. You are not yet two centuries old my son, I can still turn you over my knee if I feel you warrant it." Yet Thranduil's twinkling eyes belied the threat in his words, and with a triumphant grin Legolas went to his room to collect his bow and quiver.  
  
As before he made his way down to the practice fields, choosing one further from the palace, and which was currently unoccupied. He took a deep refreshing breath of the clean air, and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Then he took out an arrow and nocked his bow before taking aim.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Legolas spun, forgetting his bow was still raised and armed.  
  
"I surrender," Aragorn said with a grin.  
  
Legolas blushed and lowered his weapon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked the man.  
  
"I have been watching your rooms, waiting this week for you to leave so I could catch up with you."  
  
Legolas' blush increased. "You should not..." he trailed off as the man approached him.  
  
"I have missed you Legolas," Aragorn said softly, pulling the elf gently into an embrace.  
  
Legolas sighed and allowed his head to fall upon Aragorn's shoulder. "I have missed you also."  
  
"I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave."  
  
Legolas' head shot up in shock. "You are leaving?"  
  
Aragorn frowned, "I must. I have to meet with the rest of the dunedain. There are things that must be done before I return."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I am not sure, possibly a week. Most of the dunedain are camped not far from Gondor's borders. Do not fear Legolas, I shall be back before you know it. Now come, let us quietly spend time together. You shall practice your archery, and I shall watch you. See, I have bought us food so that we do not need to leave here until this evening."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Think you, that you shall merely watch whilst I practice, you shall also practice Aragorn. We shall see what improvements need to be made to your aim and style."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I fear that I shall be no match for you."  
  
"Ha!" Legolas exclaimed, "If you were, as you say, raised by elves, then I should imagine your skill with a bow would rival my own."  
  
"But I am far more accomplished with my sword," Aragorn leered suggestively.  
  
Legolas blushed but said nothing, he simply went back to taking aim and releasing an arrow. It hit the target true center. Then he turned and offered his bow to Aragorn.  
  
"Your turn," he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Both were very conscious of the time flying that day and so they made the most of their time spent together. They practiced archery for some time, Legolas learning that Aragorn was almost as good an archer as himself. Then Aragorn persuaded Legolas to come with him to a secluded spot he knew in the gardens. Legolas was entranced by the vision of beauty as he stepped beneath the long willowy branches of a tree and came upon a small waterfall surrounded by lush green grass and fragrant flowers.  
  
They spent the rest of the day there feeding each other from the food Aragorn had provided. It was only as darkness fell that they became aware of the outside world once again.  
  
"I must leave soon," Legolas sighed. "Otherwise my father will send out search parties."  
  
"I cannot wait to leave in the morning so that I can more swiftly return to your embrace," Aragorn said.  
  
"I wish that too, yet I fear that we will not be able to spend much time in each other's company when you return," Legolas said thinking of the plans for his wedding. "Aragorn..." Legolas began, planning to inform the man of his pending nuptials.  
  
However Aragorn cut him off with a curse. "I hear voices," he announced. "I fear that we must depart now, however I wish you to know that I will be thinking of you every day that we are apart."  
  
He pulled Legolas into a swift and crushing embrace whilst claiming the elf's lips. Legolas gave himself over to the kiss and was disappointed when Aragorn pulled away before collecting the remains of their meal and disappearing.  
  
"As will I," he whispered softly after the departing figure of the man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Aragorn and his small party left early the following morning. He was to meet up with the gathering dunedain in order for them to escort him back to Gondor as honour guard for both his wedding and the coronation. He keenly felt every mile that separated him from Legolas.  
  
Lord Elrond was also on a mission, he was to prepare everything for the elven dignitaries who would arrive to witness the wedding between the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, and the Elven raised Prince of Gondor.  
  
Lord Denethor was spending many hours closeted with King Thranduil as they finalised plans for both the wedding and the treaty between the two nations that would come into effect after consummation of the marriage.  
  
After Aragorn's departure Legolas found himself with a decided lack of interest in practicing his archery. However he had no desire to be closeted indoors once more whilst his father continued to outline the plans for his wedding. Instead he decided to wander the streets of Gondor, much as he and Aragorn had. He took a long cloak which would help disguise his elven features and slipped out of the guest wing.  
  
He was pulled up short just leaving the palace by a hand grasping his shoulder.  
  
"Did your father not tell you that wandering the streets of this city of men a foolish thing to do without protection."  
  
Legolas turned, a mulish expression on his face as he confronted his personal bodyguard.  
  
"I am a full-grown warrior elf Celdarion. I do not think I need fear a few men."  
  
Celdarion frowned. "You forget my prince that there are more than a few men in this city, and not all may be in favour of elves. You could easily be overpowered. Or worse, I have heard of men with unsavoury characters who would capture a lone elf for ransom, or fates far more dire."  
  
Legolas sighed, knowing he would not win an argument with the much older and experienced elf.  
  
"Very well, then come along, but try not to draw too much attention to yourself," Legolas said pettily. Then flushed as Celdarion merely rose an eyebrow.  
  
Celdarion had been Legolas' protector since birth and Legolas looked upon him more as a companion than a silent shadow at his side, although Celdarion was good at that too, and so the day passed with some enjoyment felt on the part of both elves. They returned to the palace in the evening still discussing the strange antics of mankind.  
  
As they entered the palace once more they stripped off their concealing cloaks and made their way towards the Mirkwood party's guest rooms.  
  
They were stopped by a number of people along the way, all wishing the young prince congratulations on his coming union with the Prince of Gondor. Legolas looked at Celdarion after getting over his initial surprise.  
  
"It seems that the formal announcement has finally been made," the older elf said wryly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The following morning Legolas again rose early, however this morning he felt a need to be out in the open. He joined his father in the king's sitting room.  
  
"Father, I would like to go riding through the forest today with Celdarion," he announced.  
  
Thranduil barely looked up, he was absorbed in the draft of the treaty which he and Denethor had put together.  
  
"Very well my son, please do not return too late," he said vaguely waving before returning his attention to the treaty.  
  
Legolas smiled as he left, and he and Celdarion gathered their bows before making for the stables.  
  
Both had bought horses with them to Gondor. Celdarion's steed was a giant of a horse, with a shining black coat. He was kept with the other elven horses in a large paddock, for elven horses disliked the confinement of stables. Legolas' own horse was a beautiful white stallion.  
  
Both animals rushed to the sides of the paddock upon hearing the sharp distinctive whistles of their masters, and it was not long before both riders and horses were making their way out of the city and into the nearby forest.  
  
"This feels so very refreshing after being confined in the city for so long," Legolas stated.  
  
"And yet you will now be residing within the city and not the woods of our home. Are you sure that this is something you wish to give up?" Celdarion asked curiously.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I will miss Mirkwood greatly, however this alliance is sorely needed, and it is my duty to put the people of Mirkwood before my own desires. Besides I am sure that I will be able to venture out into this forest often," he said hopefully.  
  
"I am sure that it will be so, especially when I am here to protect you," Celdarion said.  
  
Legolas looked at the older elf in astonishment. "But I thought that you would be returning to Mirkwood with my father."  
  
"Nay, how could I abandon my little prince to this city of men without any elven company." Celdarion said with a gentle smile.  
  
Legolas blinked away sudden moisture from his eyes. "You have always been there for me Celdarion." He looked down suddenly in embarrassment before meeting Celdarion's eyes. "You know that I look upon you as a second father."  
  
It was Celdarion's turn then to blink away the moisture. The emotional moment, however, was interrupted by a sudden voice.  
  
"How very touching," it said. "Such a pity I must spoil it." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Just someone sent to collect a package young prince," the intruder said mockingly. "However I have no need of you both."  
  
With preternatural speed both elves responded to the threat by nocking bows, however the intruder was faster. Both hands rose and expelled a strange black ball of energy, which flew towards and engulfed both elves.  
  
The effect was instantaneous, writhing in agony, darkness seemed to slip over them, and both slumped forwards in a deep and unnatural sleep.  
  
The intruder then approached Legolas' horse. The horse, sensing the danger to its master moved away and snorted in distress. The strange figure paused for a moment, although only to release another ball of energy this time directed towards the horse. Legolas' stallion became rigid with a sudden paralysis, and the intruder moved forward once more.   
  
Once at the horse's side he pulled Legolas from his mount before hoisting the slight figure of the elf over his shoulder and disappearing into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Thranduil had almost finished reading the draft of the treaty between Mirkwood and Gondor when his door crashed open. Trasyn, one of his more experienced warriors stood at the doorway practically vibrating with tension. Thranduil frowned, knowing instinctively that he would not like this news.  
  
"My Lord, the steeds of Celdarion and your son have returned," Trasyn bit his lip before continuing. "Celdarion was still on the back of his steed, but he is unconscious. Your son has not returned."  
  
Thranduil felt a moment's calm before the news actually seemed to hit him, and then he was all furious motion.   
  
"Where is Celdarion?" he asked in a quiet voice, all the more frightening for it's hint of restrained violence.  
  
Trasyn escorted the King to the palace's infirmary. Celdarion had been placed on a bed and looked to be asleep, yet as Thranduil got closer, he felt dark magic in the room, and centred around the form of the unconscious elf.  
  
"Who has done this to him?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"We do not know Sire. The horses returned to the palace, and would let none of the mortals touch them. Cirwen and Firnen were summoned to deal with them. We found Celdarion slumped on the back of his horse. Of the Prince there was no sign, but Cirwen swears he felt traces of magic about the Prince's steed."  
  
"Trasyn, hurry and fetch Lord Elrond, inform him that we have need of his healing hands. Then fetch Lord Denethor, inform him that my son is missing and one of my party attacked."  
  
Trasyn nodded and ran off to carry out the orders of his king.  
  
"Where are you my son?" Thranduil muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Lord Elrond was in the middle of directing some of the servants of the palace in the needs of the elven dignitaries that must be fulfilled when Trasyn found him.  
  
"My Lord, please come quickly, your presence is required in the infirmary. Prince Legolas is missing and his protector Celdarion is attacked by magic."  
  
Elrond said nothing, merely strode quickly towards the infirmary. Trasyn left in search of Lord Denethor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Thranduil glanced up from his seat by Celdarion's side as Elrond entered.  
  
"What has happened here?" Elrond queried.  
  
"I do not know. Legolas left this morning with Celdarion to ride in the forest outside the palace. Their horses returned and bought with them Celdarion as you see him. Of Legolas we have no clue. I have dispatched some of my own party to search the woods for sign of him, but as yet I have no word. Perhaps if you heal whatever has been done to Celdarion..." Thranduil trailed off as his throat closed in an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. He raised watery eyes to meet Elrond's gaze. "If they require a ransom, I will pay anything. Legolas is the most precious thing in my kingdom."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I will try old friend," he said simply.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and placed both hands to either side of Celdarion's head, frowning in concentration as he tried to sense what had been done to the unconscious elf.  
  
His frowning increased. "I feel the presence of strong magic. I fear what ails him is beyond my ability to heal. We must await the arrival of the Lady of Lothlorien. I am sure she can banish this magic," he announced finally.  
  
At that moment Lord Denethor came rushing into the infirmary. "I have just heard. This is terrible. What could have happened? We must send out troops in search of Prince Legolas."  
  
"Easy Denethor," Elrond said. "King Thranduil has already sent out a party of elves to scour the woods for clues. We can do nothing until they bring back news of their findings."  
  
Denethor sighed and seemed to fold in on himself a little. "Aragorn must be sent for immediately."  
  
Thranduil frowned, "Who is Aragorn?"  
  
Elrond looked up with a start of surprise, "I thought you knew, Aragorn is Prince Elessar."  
  
Thranduil laughed, so much now made sense, a short burst of bitter laughter, and now it was Elrond's turn for confusion. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Mirkwood's king.  
  
"Legolas was marrying Prince Elessar out of a sense of duty to our kingdom, whilst having become quite taken with a young man called Aragorn."  
  
Elrond smiled faintly. "Indeed, this will be a happy revelation for him once he is recovered."  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly. His gaze once more returning to the stricken elf on the bed next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Many hours later the parties that had been sent out into the forest returned to bring news of their findings. Thranduil sat with Elrond and Denethor as his scouts made their reports.   
  
"My Lords, we found the site of the incident. We saw the tracks of both horses. There are also tracks made by another. A man we think, since the tracks of the feet are consistent with the weight of a mortal. The tracks that move away from the horse are slightly heavier, and we believe that he may have been carrying something. Possibly the Prince, Majesty."  
  
Thranduil looked saddened but nodded for them to continue.  
  
"These tracks travel a little further into the forest and there they are joined by that of an unknown creature. It is here we believe that the Prince's captor used some kind of beast as transport. The tracks go as far as the edge of the forest and then they disappear. It is possible that magic was used to transport the group away, or that the beast was capable of flight."  
  
"Then they could be anywhere," Denethor stated.  
  
A gloom settled over the gathered party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the meantime urgent runners had been sent out to hasten Aragorn back to the palace, although the runner had little hope of catching up with Gondor's prince before he had reached the gathered dunedain.  
  
An elven messenger was also sent out to meet the party from Lothlorien containing the Lady Galadriel, beseeching them to make their passage to the palace swift in order to help with Celdarion, and locating the missing elven Prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Legolas felt consciousness return without the instant alertness that he was used to. He blinked slowly in an attempt to clear the cloudiness from his vision, and as the world became clearer he let his gaze wander trying to take in information about his current surroundings.  
  
He remembered riding with Celdarion, and then being attacked by a strange man. The attack had been magical in origin and Legolas had found no chance to retaliate, so swift was the aggressor. He hoped that Celdarion was uninjured. Yet he could be sure of nothing.  
  
Now Legolas found himself in a large room. It was underground by all appearances for the walls seemed to be hewn from rock.  
  
The room itself was stark aside from the bed he was lain upon and a small table alongside the bed. The table had a jug of water and a small goblet.  
  
Legolas saw that he was alone, and he slowly tried to force his body into a sitting position, however he found his body resisting his commands and he was unable to do little more than twitch his fingers and move his head.  
  
Legolas cast his mind back to his attackers words. He was to be captured for someone else. Yet who could that someone else be? Movement in the doorway caught his attention. It was his attacker.  
  
"I see you are awake young prince," the man said, his voice conversational as if they were long time friends.  
  
Legolas said nothing.  
  
"I must apologise for the method in which you were taken. I would simply have arranged transport for you, had I though you would have been amenable." The stranger gave a little laugh.  
  
Legolas glared, and attempted again to rise.  
  
"Please do not trouble yourself so. The spell that was cast upon you will take a while to dissipate, until then I'm afraid one of the disadvantages is partial paralysis. But all this talking, you must be curious as to who my employer is. Well wait no longer, for he has arrived."  
  
The stranger moved aside and another man stepped through the doorway.  
  
Legolas gasped in recognition. 


	7. Final Notice

Alliances of the Heart  
  
Final Announcement  
  
Well hello everyone, since this story became a NC-17 piece of work, and Fanfiction.Net no longer supports fics of that rating I have placed the story in it's entirety on my own website, see my profile for link.  
  
I am currently placing all the non NC-17 chapters on Fanfiction.Net and will direct you only to the NC-17 chapters at my own webpage. At some point I will probably attempt to write a toned down version of any chapter I can't post here.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story, it has helped me a lot in developing both the characters and my own writing style.  
  
I would also like to say a huge thanks to my beta Tsunami, the encouragement given has been fantastic.  
  
I would like to say for any interested parties that I am shortly commencing work on a sequel to this story, but I am not sure yet what rating it will be. I may follow in the footsteps of some other great writers and post only the non NC-17 parts here. However whatever is written will be posted at my own website.  
  
Again I would like to thank everyone that has taken part in this journey with me. Alliances was my first slash piece, well as it stands my only slash piece and the experience has been a lot less painlful that I'd imagined.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Kind Regards  
  
Soar 


End file.
